


Demonic sky

by Rl333



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, Oblivious Sawada Tsunayoshi, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Nana's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rl333/pseuds/Rl333
Summary: sawada tsunayoshi, the youngest son of the sawada family, a famous family of exorcists who work for the largest exorcism network ... the Vangola family, which is led by his older twin brother natsumeyoshi, different from the tsuna, is the pride of the family while tsuna is a disgrace.Scorned, hated, beaten, neglected, but one meeting changes everything ... Arcobaleno? byakuran? it varies? kawahira? vindice? and others? What caused these powerful demons to become such possessive and protective creatures and who is this person? what made them change so much?well all this is for a smile anda name...and the name is...sawada tsunayoshi ...
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Demonic sky

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, as you can see i'm new here and i hope you like my story it was written with all my heart i realy hope you like it. kisses 😘

Watch out, Dame-Tsuna!

The ten-year-old shuddered when he was once again hit by a ball. The bright yellow object bounced off him, rolling away.

Tsuna hated Mondays.

"That's the third hit already, dame-tsuna! You're out!" The coach called. He must have believed that Tsuna was deaf, because a moment later he muttered, "Why can't you be more like your brother for once? Your parents are embarrassed to have a son like you."

Mondays were physical training days for the young exorcists in training. As a student at the Vongola Academy, they were expected to be physically fit in case they encountered any demons. They had other required courses that they had to take, like Demonology and Exorcism Tactics. But on Mondays, the entire day was filled with activities like running, dodgeball, and karate. Many of the students loved these days.  
Tsuna was not one of them.

Yes, Tsuna hated taking notes and remembering his stupidity in class, but the training was always so much worse. Taking tests never required any physical strength or endurance. None of which he had, by the way.

Tsuna crawled over to the resting bench and flopped down, feeling the pain ebbing in his nonexistent muscles.

At least natsumeyoshi wasn't in his class.

Sawada natsumeyoshi was Tsuna's older twin brother for fourteen minutes. Natsumeyoshi was not only the best student in all of his training classes, he was also considered a genius for his ability to get the top five test scores from him. Because of this, he had been upgraded, and although that caused Tsuna's classmates to have something else to ridicule him, he was thankful that he no longer had to deal with natsumeyoshi's hatred during school hours.

Natsumeyoshi, or natsu for short, had managed to hook the good genes. Natsu was a little taller than normal and had blonde hair that matched his father's. He was considered handsome by the female population, to the point that Tsuna had once heard that his dark brown eyes were described as "dreamy". He had broad shoulders and his face was sharp and angular, almost aristocratic.

It was no wonder that natsu was loved by everyone at school and at home, this meant that people would usually follow Natsu's lead and since natsu clearly didn't like his brother, everyone hated Tsuna, Natsu had managed to become a one of the most popular people in school in recent years, and it was partly due to how much he looked compared to his twin Dame-Tsuna.

"I wonder how natsu-sama and Dame-Tsuna are related, natsumeyoshi-sama is nothing like that loser!"

"Thank goodness natsu-kun is the heir, right? I couldn't imagine Dame-Tsuna in control of the Vongola!"

"Sawada-san really is cool huh? Good thing he didn't turn out anything like Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna heard variations of this daily. When he was younger, he used to hurt him, but as the years passed he had become numb to insults.

"Alright, that's it for today! Good job!" The teacher said.

The bell rang, and Tsuna didn't hesitate to grab his bag and run out of the gym.

Although Tsuna was afraid to go home, he wanted to get away from the bullies before they thought to come and beat him up.

When he walked away from the school, he slowed him down to a slow movement.

Tsuna knew that once he got home his brother would immediately start to demean him if he was in a particularly bad mood, he would probably start pushing and kicking and hitting him Natsu was violent, loud and frighteningly unpredictable but if Tsuna were lucky Natsu would be in a good mood to ignore it.

The worst part was that his mother and father didn't even care Tsuna's only consolation was that he didn't encourage him; They just didn't care one way or another.

Compared to Natsu, he was nothing special.  
Tsuna's hair was brown and his eyes were the same, although they were lighter than Natsu's, Tsuna was thin and small, while his brother was already gaining visible muscles. Tsuna's face was softer than his brother's and, unfortunately, Tsuna had a feminine appearance when it came to structuring the only trait they had in common seemed to be his spiky hair, but even then Tsuna's was fluffier than him. Natsu's straight hair.

Tsuna sighed, then tensed at the calm around him.

Usually the area was filled with the noises of children playing and dogs barking, but right now it was eerily quiet.

And, he realized as he looked around him, his surroundings were completely unrecognizable.

Tsuna was officially lost.

With a blink he wiped away the tears that threatened to confuse his vision.

Tsuna hesitantly kept moving in an attempt to find someone to help him.

Passing through an alley, he heard strange noises.

He slowed down and peeked out, his face turning bright red when he saw a couple kiss.

The attractive woman clung to the man's suit, her head tilted back and soft moans escaping her mouth. The dark-haired man pushed her dark curls back to better access her mouth, and Tsuna almost squealed when she saw him pull up her skirt a bit.

He was about to move quickly when the woman collapsed, the man dropped his body unceremoniously on the floor of the woman's body, a white thing came out in the direction of the black-haired man who opened his mouth and after that his tongue go out to lick her lips.

The time seemed to shorten when the man raised his eyes and stared at him.

Tsuna immediately passed out.

Reborn stared at the boy who was resting on his couch.

Normally Reborn clears the minds of humans and would have been done with this, but this child had somehow managed to get past the veil he had put on during his feeding and when their eyes had connected he felt a pleasant chill, Reborn could admitting to being shocked for a moment, he could have sworn the boy's eyes had lit up orange.

He was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard the boy move.

Reborn watched the brown eyes slowly widen, and then the boy jumped to his feet, clutching the blanket as if it were protecting him.

"Hello," Reborn smiled as he looked into the frightened eyes that focused on him.

"You're a demon," the boy accused instantly. Reborn rolled his eyes.

"Fantastic deductive skills". The boy blushed before looking around in confusion.

"W-why am I here?" he asked, the fear seemed to fade a bit.

"Why not?"

To tell the truth, Reborn did not know the answer when the child had passed out, Reborn had been able to say that no one would care if the child disappeared, the child's clothes were worn and discolored, and his cheeks were thin from lack of food.

He could have been a quick snack and never remember it again.

However, the boy's orange gaze had stopped him, and looking at him now Reborn could tell that not even he was aware of his power.

"What her name?" Reborn changed the subject.

"... Tsuna," the now named Tsuna said cautiously. "And yours?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the question normally humans would already be yelling Reborn's decision to carry him was not bad then.

" Reborn, the Arcobaleno Sun".

The boy's eyes grew wide with shock.

The demons had a certain hierarchy, ordered by their flames and at the top was the strongest of its kind, the Arcobaleno.

The types with the flames of the Sun were known primarily for their healing abilities, although the higher-ranked Sun Demons could destroy entire cities without trouble or hassle.

Hearing that reborn was an arcobaleno surprised him.

Reborn's smile turned wild.

"Nice to meet you Tsuna."


End file.
